1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image processing technologies and, more particularly, to a system and method of processing or synthesizing images using neural networks that may be generated and selectively mutated under user control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing systems using computers are known in the art. Many sophisticated techniques may be employed to create image processing elements, or "brushes", that transform a source image according to specified parameters. In addition, image synthesis elements, also known as "brushes", may be employed to create interesting images without the need for a source image. In general, "brushes" may be defined as global or localized image processing or image synthesis elements.
Existing image processing systems may present a large variety of options to the user for generating and processing images. These options typically involve selection of a large number of brush parameters and algorithms for controlling the effect, behavior, creation, and destruction of brushes. The interaction among these various parameters and algorithms yields an astronomical number of combinations. It is often difficult for the user to explore the possibilities and generate the desired end product without a deep understanding of the brushes' operation and interaction. Thus, the very flexibility which makes such systems powerful can prevent effective use by ordinary users. What is needed is a system that allows a user to browse through the various possibilities, getting incrementally closer and closer to the desired effect or image, until the user is satisfied with the result.
Furthermore, existing systems generally do not retain or employ any knowledge of the underlying structure of the source image. If the source image depicts a tree in front of a house, an existing system does not employ any information regarding the identities of or the relationship between the tree and the house (e.g., that the tree is a certain distance in front of the house, that the tree is figure and the house is ground, or that the two objects are at different "depths" in the image).